


Just Happy:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Sosa/Face Saga Series: [1]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Consensual, Dancing, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Date, General, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Music, Promotion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, celebration, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Face found true love with Charissa Sosa, & he knew that it would last, cause he has chosen to be faithful to her during their time in the Army, He decided to tell her, how happy that she makes him, Will she be just as happy?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my new series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Happy:

*Summary: Face found true love with Charissa Sosa, & he knew that it would last, cause he has chosen to be faithful to her during their time in the Army, He decided to tell her, how happy that she makes him, Will she be just as happy?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!!*

 

 

*Author's Note: This starts my new series!!!!*

 

 

Lieutenant Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck stood proud in his uniform, as he watched his lover get her new commission, & promotion to Lieutenant, He was so proud of the fact that she is surviving in a man's world, & can hold her own against any man, She caught his eye, & he gives her his most dazzling smile in the world, She smiled, & mouths, _"I love you"_ , He mouths back, _"Love you more, Baby"_ , & their focus was back on the ceremony at hand.

 

 

Afterwards, They got out of their uniforms, & changed into something more comfortable, & they went to their favorite spot for beer, & dancing, as he held her close, he found that he was falling in love with her even more. **"God, I hopes that she loves me too"** , & he was back in the present, & dips her, & they enjoyed one more round of beers, & wings, watch some sports, & then take a walk on the nearby beach.

 

Meanwhile, Charissa was hoping that Face was in love with her, & doesn't want to lose him, so she made the bold move first, "Face, I have something to tell you....I love you, I love you so much, I love you that it hurts, & if I lose you, It would be unbearable for me to live & move on with you", The Conman was silent, & she thought to herself for a second, **"Please say something"** , & then Face said this to her as a response.

 

 

"Beautiful, I love you too", & they shared a deep & passionate kiss, that makes both of their toes curl, & they broke for air, & then went back at it like teenagers, & they took a cab back to his place, where they had wild & dirty sex, & she was driving him crazy with her skills on his cock, & worshiping it. They had some wine, & went back at it, with music playing from a CD player playing in the background.

 

When the music stopped, they were enjoying their post sexual bliss, & holding each other, Face took the chance by saying this, "You make me happy, Char, Really happy", he kissed the top of her head, & hugged her closer to him, "You make me happy too, Temp", the newly promoted lieutenant said with a smile, as she laid her head on his chest, & kissed it, as she snuggled closer, as he pulls her in.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
